In wash systems for window glasses and/or headlamps of a vehicle, a problem arising in winter is that the fluid contained therein may freeze or that surface humidity accumulates on the nozzle and freezes. In both cases, fluid can no longer exit the nozzle so that the entire wash system becomes useless. As a solution to this problem the document DE 10 2007 007 761 A1 proposes a coaxial cable that is laid in the fluid line in order to keep it free from ice. In the document EP 0 667 267 A1 it is proposed to thread the heating conductor through the nozzle in order to heat the nozzle, and as a result thereof the fluid contained therein, and to keep them free from ice. If one considers that there is much more fluid in a nozzle than in the fluid line, it appears clearly that much more energy is needed to heat the nozzle than to heat the fluid line. If the heating conductor is devised to keep the nozzle free from ice, the heating conductor is of too large dimensions for the fluid line. If the heating conductor is devised to be just sufficient for the fluid line, the heating power will not suffice to keep the nozzle free from ice.
As a solution to this problem, the document DE 198 15 171 A1 proposes to lay a wire-shaped heating system in the supply hose and in the nozzle body, the heating system being oriented in a helical shape in the interior of the nozzle body. Through this helical laying of the heating system, one achieves a heating wire package of higher density for each travel unit so that the nozzle body is given a higher heating power to heat the nozzle body.
Since the helical heating line is disposed so to say as an extended portion of the fluid line, the heating power is also higher in this region. The nozzle however is of a much wider construction, this being the reason why the heat needs some time to diffuse as far as the nozzle aperture. In practice, such heating conductors are therefore devised to be of a much larger size in order to achieve fast heating of the nozzle aperture as well.
Further, it has been found out that, when mounting said heating conductor, insertion of a one-piece heating conductor configured to be helical in the region of the respective nozzle is only possible at considerable expense.